Love is a Waiting Game
by aribangbangboom
Summary: A simple story based on Elliot and Olivias unspoken love. Olivia finds that she might just have to wait for Elliot...hope you like it


**Hey everyone…yes I have not posted a story in forever and deleted my two other Harry Potter stories but now I'm back with my new obsession Law and Order SVU. You know you love Elliot and Olivia love stories. But anyways I wanted to give you just a basic songfic. And let me thank you beforehand for reading my story**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I did not think up Law and Order SVU but I definitely thought of, with the help of my BFF, the fact that me and her are like Elliot and Olivia! Two llama buddies in love**

**Song: Feel Your Love **

**By: Alanis Morrisette **

In the beginning of their relationship there was nothing more than there job to look after but soon it became more than that. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson became partners…for their job of course. What were you thinking? Married or something? No partners for the Special Victims Unit (SVU) of course. Through the many years they worked together they became close friends, their job depended upon unity and as they became closer they knew that going through life together was better than going through life alone. Well in Olivia's case at least. In the past she had become accustomed to living life alone and not having to depend on someone. That was the way she had grown up but Elliot changed that. But of course Olivia was still a very independent woman but she learned she could trust someone besides her self.

Elliot got her to talk about some of the things that pained her most to talk about. Her drunken mom, her unfound dad, everything that she kept inside her whole life pored out and she felt safe to tell him. She knew that she could count on Elliot to be there for her and not judge her for what she said. She loved that about him. And that's when it all started…

Baby, I've got this thing for you

I'm thinking there's something going on now

A wicked imagination

A serious kind of something new

It's driving me right out of my mind now

It's got to be desperation

Can't feel no pain when I'm thinking about you

Dreaming isn't black and white

Can't make no gain 'til my vision comes true

Give it to me like I'd like to give it to you

She lived with this thought in the back of her mind. If only he could love me my world would be complete. I wish I didn't have to hide this from him I just wish he could love me. But he couldn't…He had a wife at home and even though he didn't love her like he did Olivia, even though his wife and him didn't talk like he did with Olivia, even though he didn't feel like he wanted to be with Kathy he stood by her because that's what a man does, a decent one anyway, he stands by his family for the kids even if he could feel it in his heart that this wasn't what he wanted. But they both could feel the unspeakable love but how long does that last…

Love I want to feel your love

Right from the bottom of my heart to your hands

(baby now) Love I want to feel your love

You know this waiting for you boy I can't stand

Life went on while Elliot and Olivia worked together, Kathy and Elliot's marriage gradually going bad and Olivia standing by waiting for a chance just to be able to speak those words that were trapped inside. Finally she got her chance. Elliot and Kathy were getting divorced. But Olivia knew it was wrong to be so happy for her when Elliot was unhappy. Yes he was free from an unloving marriage but it was still a marriage. A marriage that had worked once but didn't anymore. A marriage that split their whole family apart. Olivia's life was a split up and really she just wanted to make it in this world without her splitting in two. Now after she had waited so long she couldn't have what she was longing for. But you know what she figured since she had held on for so long she could hold on just a little longer and she finally knew she would have to wait for him to be ready…

Being just who you want to be and doing whatever

Comes to mind now

I got to get information

Never knew what to do with you

You're giving me something to hold on to

My newest infatuation

"People Power" means I got to believe you

Can't you hear the voices calling

Keep your flowers because their color will turn blue

Give it to me like I'd like to give it to you

She would just have to feel the love from inside her heart and hope that Elliot would find a place in his heart for her.


End file.
